Quando Narcisa morreu e Harry sumiu
by Tehru
Summary: Segunda parte do presente pro pessoal do PSF e em especial pra MAgalud, bom essa fic é slash chicoXchico e deve ser lida preferencialmente depois de Escolha, espero que gostem pq eu sou pessima em resumos, entao entre e de uma olhadinha , rsrs


Hola, rsrs, está e a segunda parte do presente pro pessoal do PSF, mas que dessa vez vai especialmente pra Magalud, que está cumprindo anos, rsrs

Feliz niver Maga, e espero que goste

NA: está aqui é pra ser lida depois da fic **Escolha**

**Quando Narcisa morreu e Harry sumiu**

Quando Narcisa morreu, Lucius não sofreu tanto, pelo menos não aparentemente. Sempre fora um homem recatado, que não gostava de se expressar livremente, afinal um Malfoy sempre tinha que manter as aparências acima de tudo.

Mas no dia depois do enterro, quando Draco ainda estava no segundo ano de Hogwarts, quando ele levou a mão ao lado da cama que era ocupado por sua esposa, se sentiu sozinho, pela primeira vez em anos deixou uma única lagrima rolar pela comensura de seus olhos, aquela foi a única vez até aquele momento se deixou expressar o que sentia.

Pediu autorização ao diretor para que Draco passa-se o resto da semana com ele, e o diretor concordou, o garoto parecia estar abalado pela morte da mãe, apesar de lutar para não demonstrá-lo.

Lucius continuava com seus serviços obscuros, nunca contaria a Draco que a morte de sua mãe foi uma forma de incentivo a ele para cumprir melhor seu papel. O casamento havia sido por conveniência, seu pai tinha o interesse de unir-se a família Black e arranjou tudo.

No principio não havia sentimento envolvido, mas com o passar dos anos e depois com a vinda de Draco, Lucius havia aprendido a apreciar aquela que era sua esposa. Não era o maior sinônimo de fidelidade, mas nunca a deixou saber sobre seus casos, manteria a aparência de família perfeita acima de tudo.

Agora não eram mais perfeitos, faltava um e por sua culpa. Se obrigou a levantar, se asseou e foi até o quarto de seu filho, nunca tinha sido adepto a demonstrações de carinho mas era uma situação diferente. Sabia que havia mimado Draco demais, dando-lhe tudo o que queria, mas nunca lhe demonstrava seu afeto, e isso estava tornando-o um garoto frio de emoções.

Entrou no quarto do filho e se sentou na poltrona ao lado da cama, poltrona que até anteriormente somente sua falecida esposa havia ocupado, e ficou ali, contemplando o rosto que ainda trazia as marcas das lagrimas choradas durante a noite, observou seu filho por um bom tempo, e só nesse momento que havia se dado conta de que não o tinha visto crescer, que não havia participado em relativamente nada que dizia respeito a ele.

Draco não havia chorado durante o enterro de sua mãe, seu pai sempre foi muito rígido quanto a expressar sentimentos em público, e ele não queria decepcioná-lo, não queria ser repreendido, ou ser considerado fraco. Mas quando estava sozinho a noite, deitado sobre os lençóis de seda, não pode deixar de pensar nela, e de quanta falta sentiria, e chorou, tudo o que estava segurando durante o dia, chorou até molhar a fronha, até seus olhos incharem e até o sono o levar pelo cansaço.

Quando Draco acordou e viu seu pai sentado na poltrona que antes somente sua mãe ocupava, pensou que havia alguma coisa errada, mas quando o olhou nos olhos e viu a enorme tristeza e culpa refletidas ali, não soube o que fazer, seu pai era o maior exemplo de frieza, mas ele não estava vendo aquele homem ali agora. Não soube por que, mas se levantou e foi se sentar no colo de seu pai, não tinha lembranças assim de quando era pequeno e nem sabia a motivação, só sentia que aquele homem precisava dele e o abraçou.

Lucius estava atônito, nunca esperaria uma reação dessas por parte de Draco, e não sabia o que fazer, não sabia como se comportar com seu próprio filho. Só reagiu quando sentiu a camisa do pijama molhado bem onde Draco estava encostando o rosto, e foi instintivamente que ele o abraçou, e o ninou pela primeira vez nos doze anos de vida dele.

Draco voltou para a escola, e Lucius a seus afazeres, incluindo as atividades de comensal, demorou mais de um ano até ele tomar a decisão que mudaria sua vida, decidiu trair aquele a quem havia servido por tantos anos, não agüentaria perder Draco como havia perdido Narcisa.

Traiu o Lorde das Trevas, e ajudou ao bando de Dumbledore do jeito que pode.e foi exatamente seis meses antes da queda definitiva do Lorde das Trevas, que Lucius percebeu a atração até Remus Lupin, na época não achou o momento propicio para uma aproximação, mas começou a fazê-la de forma lenta e sutil só como um Malfoy sabia fazer.

E em poucos meses Lucius já tinha o homem-lobo preso em suas teias. A maioria das pessoas não aceitavam a relação que foi mantida em segredo até a queda de Voldemord, e depois tornada pública. Com tantas perdas na guerra os tablóides não se interessavam tanto na vida sexual de Lucius Malfoy.

Draco a principio não aceito a relação, achava um absurdo, uma ofensa a memória de sua mãe. E ficou assim por um bom tempo, se negava a falar com seu pai, e sempre que podia ofendia Remus de todas as formas possíveis e imagináveis. Mas um dia depois que Remus finalmente havia aceitado a proposta de Lucius de morarem juntos na mansão Malfoy, Draco não suportou, eram férias e ele estava em casa, e não podia simplesmente aturar a presença do lobisomem em sua casa. Saiu do quarto decidido a ter uma conversa seria com seu pai e se dirigiu ao estúdio dele.

Foi caminhando decidido até a porta, mas hesitou em abri-la de uma só vez, mas as risadas que vinham de dentro da sala o deterão. Draco estava imóvel diante da porta com a mão na maçaneta apenas ouvindo as risadas. Tentou se lembrar de alguma vez que já as havia ouvido naquela sala mais não conseguiu, e já não era mais a raiva para com seu pai e sim a curiosidade de saber o que estava acontecendo dentro do estúdio.

Remus estava sentado com Lucius com a cabeça apoiada em seu colo, o loiro havia saído pela manhã e quando retornara havia cortado a enorme cabeleira loira que havia ostentado por anos, agora tinha o cabelo curto, com a nuca exposta e a parte de cima bagunçada devido às caricias de Remus. Lucius havia aprendido a relaxar na presença de Remus, aprendido a não manter a imagem gélida que havia criado, para aproveitar mais a vida.

Quando Draco entrou e viu apenas a nuca do lobisomem, quis fechar a porta no mesmo instante, mas sua curiosidade foi maior, entrou nas pontas dos pés até encontrar seu pai deitado no coloco daquele homem, e ficou tão surpreso ao ver o novo corte de cabelo de seu pai que tropeçou e caiu batendo com a cabeça em uma mesinha com tampo de vidro que estava ali. Tanto o barulho da queda como o grito de Draco chamaram a atenção dos dois adultos de imediato, Lucius se levantou o mais rápido que pode e pegou o filho no colo, colocando-o deitado no sofá onde antes ele estava, Remus que tinha visto o corte rapidamente saiu e quando voltou tinha um pequeno quite de primeiros socorros nas mãos.

Draco olhava tudo quase de maneira irreal, como seu pai havia ficado de cabelos curtos, ou como Remus se preocupava em estancar o sangue que saia de um pequeno corte na testa bem próximo ao couro cabeludo. E três minutos depois, coisa que para ele demorou a eternidade, sua cabeça já não sangrava mais e Remus afirmava que não ficaria cicatriz, ouviu as repreensões de seu pai por ter entrado sem se anunciar e por ser descuidado.

Mas ele podia ver a preocupação passando pelos olhos de seu pai, e não só pelos dele, pelos de Lupin também. Foi nesse momento que ele percebeu o quanto seu pai realmente havia mudado e que Lupin não era tão mal assim. Pediu desculpas pela intromissão e se retirou, levando gravado na mente o som das risadas de seu pai.

Pouco tempo dois Harry desapareceu, e Remus ruiu. Ninguém sabia o paradeiro do garoto, ou o que tinha acontecido a ele, que apenas sumiu em um dos finais de semana de visita a Hogsmead, ninguém conteve esforços para tentar localizar o garoto, mas ele não era encontrado. Uma enorme tristeza se apoderou de Remus que não queria admitir que Harry, o que era o mais perto de um filho que ele já teve, havia sumido da face da terra.

Messes depois, em um dia qualquer Lucius chegou em casa e não encontrou Remus, procurou pela mansão mas não o achou, já estava extremamente preocupado e temeroso quando chamaram a porta, lhe informaram que Remus estava internado em St. Mungus. Ele não hesitou, apenas venceu a barreira contra aparatação e foi direto ao hospital. Remus havia sofrido um atropelamento enquanto procurava por Harry.

O lobisomem estava relativamente bem, apenas um braço quebrado, mas foi o desespero de Lucius ao ver os olhos sem brilho daquele que havia aprendido a amar que o levou a fazer aquela promessa.

- Não se preocupe mais lobinho, vou encontrá-lo custe o que custar e você o terá de volta.

Lucius disse isso abraçado a Remus, e o lobisomem teve a certeza naquele momento que logo Harry estaria de volta ao lugar de onde nunca deveria ter saído.

Fim, rsrs

NA dinovu, rsrs: desculpe-me os erros ortográficos e de concordância, rsrsrs, é que eu entendo tanto de português quanto meu papagaio de informática, e de todos os modos podiam me deixar um rewiezinhu nem que seja pra falar se ficou ruim, rsrs

Bjs e espero que tenham curtido


End file.
